


but when he loves me, i feel like i'm floating

by umiyan



Series: let there be light [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Multi, Wedding Rings, Weddings, bokuaka got married right after high school you can't change my mind, they're married your honor, umi's ocs aren't the focus for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyan/pseuds/umiyan
Summary: “Let’s get married, Akaashi!”orThe life story of Akaashi Keiji and his shining star.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Konoha Akinori/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: let there be light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	but when he loves me, i feel like i'm floating

**Author's Note:**

> you finally get a break from my oc nonsense for once, enjoy it while it lasts lol
> 
> title from cloud 9 by beach bunny, the bokuaka national anthem

“Let’s get married, Akaashi!” The second-year turned to look at Bokuto, who had a toothy grin on his face. Akaashi sighed.

“Why do you want to marry me, Bokuto-san?” The third-year threw his arms around him and squished his cheek against his.

“Because you’re the greatest! Your tosses are the best, and I want to be around you forever! I love you!” The younger boy sighed again. Bokuto’s tactile nature wasn’t helping Akaashi in trying to decline his best friend’s request. The older boy wasn’t quite able to understand the distinction between romantic and platonic love, but he completely meant it when he said he loved Akaashi. Bokuto just wasn’t _in_ love with him. That meant he couldn’t deflect the older boy with a statement about how they couldn’t get married because they didn’t love each other. Frankly, Akaashi would be lying, because he loved Bokuto. Granted, he wasn’t sure if he loved Bokuto or if he was in love with him, but either way, he would be overjoyed to spend the rest of his life with the excitable boy.

And maybe that was the answer.

“We can get married after I graduate.” Akaashi wasn’t even expecting him to remember the interaction, so he continued with his daily life like he hadn’t gotten himself engaged.

Bokuto’s graduation was a mess. He was crying, and the whole volleyball club was subject to crushing bear hugs. Onaga was awkwardly patting the former captain’s back as he cried into the blocker’s shoulder. When he got to Akaashi, his sobs intensified and he threw his arms around him.

“I’ll miss you so much, Akaashi! I’ll visit you whenever I have a break! I swear I’ll be the best fiancé ever!” The younger stiffened in his hold, then glared at the people surrounding them, daring the onlookers to say anything. Clearly, Bokuto hadn’t forgot in the few months it had been since the conversation, but maybe a full year would do it.

Bokuto was constantly texting and calling Akaashi throughout his third year, and he smiled every time Bokuto ended a call or a conversation with an “I love you!” He had fallen head over heels for the professional volleyball player, and while he wasn’t sure if Bokuto was in love with him, he loved him, and that was enough for Akaashi.

It was during one of Bokuto’s visits when Akaashi decided that he would trust his instincts when it came to the older man. That was how the first names and the kissing started. When he bounced through the front door, Akaashi held his arms out for a hug.

“I’ve missed you, Koutarou.” Bokuto smiled, big and warm, and dove into his arms. Large hands grabbed the underside of his thighs to lift him up, and Akaashi wrapped his legs around a thick waist. He buried his head into gray and black hair, his stomach flipping happily as Bokuto nuzzled his neck.

“Missed you, Keiji.” He lowered Akaashi to the ground and rubbed his cheek across dark hair. “Kiss?” He asked, with pleading eyes.

“Go ahead.” He giggled as gentle pecks were laid all over his face.

“I like it when you call me Koutarou. Will you keep doing it?”

“Of course, Koutarou.” Bokuto shivered with glee and pressed their lips together. When they broke apart, Akaashi murmured in his ear. “I love you.” The taller man beamed.

“I love you too, Keiji! I’m so excited to marry you! I can’t wait!” Akaashi just sunk deeper into his embrace, accepting that Bokuto wasn’t going to forget his proposal, and that in several months, he was going to marry the lovable ace. However, something still lurked in the back of his mind.

“Do you ever want to kiss anyone else?” Bokuto’s eyes widened in horror and he shook his head vigorously.

“No way! I’m only gonna kiss you for the rest of my life!” Akaashi chuckled quietly.

“That’s good, Koutarou. I only want to kiss you for the rest of my life as well.” The older man let out a happy noise and peppered his face with kisses again, and Akaashi’s worries were assuaged. They didn’t need words or labels to define their relationship, only their promise to each other. Bokuto led Akaashi to the couch and pulled him into his lap, then laid them down. The smaller man’s head was pillowed on the other’s generous chest, and Bokuto’s steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

Akaashi didn’t expect Bokuto to take “after I graduate” so literally. The older had approached him after the ceremony was over to drag him under a cherry blossom tree that was just beginning to bloom and nervously pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal two matching silver rings that shone in the sunlight. He gently took Akaashi’s left hand in his and slid one of the rings onto his ring finger. Bokuto twisted it around until he could see four characters engraved in the metal.

_私_ _の世界_

My world.

Akaashi smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, and threw his arms around Bokuto. He pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, long and full of love, only pulling away when he ran out of breath. He took the other ring out of the box and returned the gesture, turning the ring so that the matching engraving was visible. Bokuto entwined his fingers with Akaashi’s and kissed him again. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

“I love you, Koutarou.” Bokuto cupped his cheek with a warm hand.

“Love you, Keiji. Ready to go to the registry office?” Akaashi nodded, and squeezed his hand. The taller man led him to a parked car he recognized as his older sister’s. Bokuto grinned. “I asked Miho to come drive us, but Yuri found out and wanted to come along.” They got into the backseat, and Akaashi came face-to-face with his sister.

“Congratulations Keiji. I would’ve liked to find out from you and not from my sixteen-year old sister-in-law.” Bokuto Yuri flashed a peace sign from the passenger seat.

“Sorry, nee-san.” Miho smiled and started the car.

“I can’t believe my little brother is getting married before me.” She ruffled his hair playfully before pulling into the street. When they arrived at the registry office, Bokuto nearly tripped over himself scrambling out of the car and pulling Akaashi with him. Akaashi held his hand tighter as the taller man opened the door and they entered.

An hour later, they exited the building and Bokuto bounced up and down holding a certificate in his hand, with Akaashi attempting to take it from his hand so he wouldn’t damage it. They got back into Miho’s car with Bokuto chattering away excitedly.

“I’m gonna be the best husband ever, Keiji! I’ll frame our certificate and hang it up on our wall! I’ll have the apartment all ready for you when you finish university!” Akaashi patted his strong thigh.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Akaashi had always worn his wedding ring around campus, but that hadn’t stopped people from asking him out. He’d received a variety of responses from suitors when he told them he was married, from incredulous to outright disbelief. A few had even laughed in his face.

“No way!” A girl who was wearing too much perfume giggled, trying to sound cute, but coming off as grating. “You don’t have to lie to me!” Akaashi rolled his eyes and subtly took a step back.

“Why would I lie about being married?” He held up his left hand, showing off his ring. She scoffed.

“I bet that’s not even a real wedding ring.”

“Think what you want.” Akaashi let his hand fall back to his side and turned to walk away while the girl yelled at his retreating back.

“You should be nicer or else no one’s going to want to date you!” As he walked towards his next class, he idly wondered if his husband was having the same problem.

Bokuto Koutarou was indeed having the same problem. He sat in an interview panel with Miya Atsumu while earnestly answering every question thrown at him.

“Do either of you have a special someone in your lives?” Bokuto bounced happily in his seat.

“Yep! I’m married to my wonderful-” Atsumu slapped him on the back.

“Yer real funny, Bokkun!” He turned back to the interview. “Can’t believe a word that comes outta this guy’s mouth, yanno? He’s a real jokester sometimes.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled rakishly. “But me? I’m free an’ ready for the takin’.”

“But Tsum-Tsum-” The setter cut the spiker off again, ruffling his hair.

“Bokkun’s got volleyball on the brain, so he ain’t got time fer romance.” He laughed it up with the interviewer and Bokuto was too busy pouting to notice that they had moved onto the next question.

After the interview was over, Bokuto whined grumpily at Atsumu.

“Why’d you cut me off, Tsum-Tsum? Now they won’t know I’m married!” Atsumu laughed.

“Cause yer not married. With all the practice you do, plus the fact that yer only a coupl’a years outta high school? Trust me, Bokkun. Yer not married.” The blond patted his back, while the other pulled a ring on a chain out from under his jersey.

“I am married! Look!” Atsumu inspected the ring and started chuckling.

“Yer really committed to this joke. Ya even gotta ring an’ everythin’. Yer real dedicated to this bit, that’s fer sure.” He started walking back to the gym with a moping Bokuto in tow. “Now c’mon, let’s get back ta practice.”

“Keiji!!” His husband whined through the screen of their video call. “No one thinks I’m married! I’m married to the prettiest and greatest and best husband in the world and they don’t believe me!” Akaashi smiled, trying to soothe him.

“If it makes you feel any better, no one believes me either.” Bokuto’s head shot up and his eyes were wild with panic.

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all, Keiji! If people don’t think you’re married, they’ll keep coming after you!”

“I can handle myself, Koutarou.” His husband frowned cutely.

“I know that, but I can’t help but worry! I just miss you a lot.” He stuck his bottom lip out petulantly. “I want you to come to Osaka already.”

“We’re almost there, Kou. I just need to finish working in Tokyo for a year before they can transfer me to Osaka.” He smiled, trying to cheer the other up. “You have a game in Sendai, right? I’ll come see you. We have to do an interview with Udai-sensei anyway.” That only caused him to pout more.

“But that’s work, Keiji! I don’t wanna see you just for work!”

“It won’t be just work,” Akaashi promised. “We can go out after that.” Bokuto looked up at him, pushing his lip out again.

“I want beef tongue.”

“Whatever you want.” That brought his husband out of his slump, and had him grinning happily.

“I can’t wait to see you! I love you!” Keiji brought his fingers up to the screen to touch the image of his husband.

“Love you too. I’ll see you soon, my shining star.” Bokuto blew him a kiss then turned his computer off, leaving Akaashi with the dim glow of his screensaver. “Good night, Koutarou.”

Bokuto showed up to practice for the following weeks bursting with energy. He was in top form, nailing every hit.

“What’s gotcha so pumped up, Bokkun?” Atsumu asked. Bokuto smiled.

“Keiji’s gonna come see us in Sendai! I’m so excited! I haven’t seen him in so long!” Hinata perked up and wandered over.

“Akaashi-san’s going to watch our game?! That’s so cool! I didn’t know you still kept in contact with him, Bokuto-san!” The spiker reveled in the attention.

“Of course! Keiji’s my husband, after all!” Sakusa had come over to see what the fuss was about, and butted into the conversation.

“Does Akaashi know you’re calling him his husband?” Bokuto frowned.

“He does!” the gray-haired man protested, “Because we’re married!” Sakusa rolled his eyes, obviously doubtful.

“Sure.” Before they could continue, Meian shot them a glare and ordered them to get back to practice, while Bokuto stuck out his tongue while his teammates walked back to the court.

Akaashi had gotten to see an amazing game of volleyball, and on top of that, he was going to spend some quality time with his husband. They had finished the interview with Udai and were sitting in a comfortable restaurant, and now he watched Bokuto chew his meat happily. He smiled in contentment, then took the other’s hand in his own.

“I have some good news, Koutarou.” The taller man swallowed his bite and perked up. Akaashi squeezed his husband’s hand. “The company approved my transfer to Osaka.” Bokuto’s golden eyes widened and Akaashi could’ve swore that they started sparkling. He fidgeted in his chair, clearly holding himself back from leaping over the table and throwing them to the floor.

“We need to go back to the inn right now,” he said seriously. “I need to cuddle you so bad.” Akaashi chuckled and paid the bill, then the pair walked to the inn where the Jackals were staying. His husband nearly pulled his arm out of his socket in the process of dragging him to his room. Bokuto swept the shorter man into his arms and deposited them on the bed, burying his face in his dark hair. “I’m so happy, Keiji. I’m gonna stay with you forever.” Akaashi pressed a kiss to the hollow of his neck and tangled their legs together. Bokuto entwined their fingers and brought his hands to his mouth to lay swathes of kisses along his fingers.

“Tickles, Kou.” Akaashi whispered giddily. His husband used his unoccupied hand to roll onto his back and pull Akaashi on top of him. The younger man reluctantly pulled away to undress. “I don’t want to sleep in my clothes.” He rummaged through a duffel bag on the floor and pulled on an oversized shirt with his husband’s name on the back. Bokuto pouted from the bed until Akaashi gave him a look that clearly said _there will be no more cuddling until you put on your pajamas._ The other complied and crawled back into the bed, gazing at him imploringly. The dark-haired man relented and slid under the covers, letting Bokuto engulf him in strong arms and feeling his eyelids slip closed.

Akaashi woke up the next morning to find Bokuto staring at him in wonder. “Good morning, my shining star.” He smiled as lips met his cheek.

“You’re gonna move in soon, right?” He nodded.

“As soon as you get back to Osaka, I’ll start packing. Now get dressed, you’ll be leaving in a few hours.” He kissed the pout off of his husband’s mouth, carding long fingers through gray hair. “Soon, we can do this every morning.”

Moving was an arduous process, Akaashi decided. He stood amongst a typhoon of boxes strewn around their apartment while his husband tried his best to help. Bokuto was carefully carrying dishes wrapped in towels to the kitchen, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Akaashi gazed at him lovingly and went back to unpacking a box full of books, but was surprised by the taller man kneeling behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Strong arms snaked around his middle.

“I wanna have a wedding party.” Akaashi set down the book he was holding and laid his hands over Bokuto’s. “We never got one, cause I was in Osaka and you were in university.” He pressed light kisses to Akaashi’s neck. “We can invite all our friends over and eat cake, and then they’ll definitely know we’re married.” He squeezed his waist tighter, and Akaashi felt his husband grin. “It can be just like TV! Everyone will dance, and eat cake, and Kuroo can tell funny stories about us! Please, Keiji?” He rubbed his cheek with his head.

“Of course, Kou.”

Akaashi had put his husband in charge of inviting everyone he wanted to attend their party, which soon became an extensive group that he was worried wouldn’t fit into their apartment.

“We have to invite all the guys from high school! And the team!” While Akaashi wrote the names down, Bokuto continued. “Kuroo, and Kenma, and Tsukki!” His eyes widened in realization. “If we invite Tsukki, we have to invite Yama too! Keiji, write Yama down!” While it might have seemed strange for them to invite Karasuno’s former captain, Akaashi had actually developed a close friendship with the younger, after Bokuto graduated.

“Our sisters as well.” Bokuto paused in thought.

“I just realized! My disciple, Hinata, will be lonely without Kageyama! Put Kageyama on the list!” Akaashi dutifully scribbled the characters. After the guest list was finished, they moved on to other elements of party planning, which Akaashi normally found tedious, but it was different with his husband.

“Kou, you can take care of the cake. Pick whatever you want, okay?” He smiled gently, and the other man’s eyes sparkled in happiness.

“You deserve the best cake in the world! I’m gonna find one that’s 2 meters tall, and you can smush it into my face like they do in the movies!” While Akaashi usually wouldn’t encourage this type of behavior, he knew Bokuto wanted to do the grandest things to show his love. He laughed softly, and his husband tackled him into a hug on the carpet of their living room. They basked in each other’s presence, holding each other when Bokuto sat up abruptly.

“Wait here, Keiji. I have a surprise!” Akaashi pushed himself into a sitting position, wary. Surprises with the older man were either heart-wrenchingly sweet or absolutely bizarre, and he sincerely hoped it wasn’t the latter tonight. He played with his fingers until Bokuto sat back on the floor holding a square black box, holding it out to him. “Open it! Open it!” Akaashi removed the lid to see a delicate golden chain with stars in between the links, and rubber loops on either end. The stars were filled in with iridescent pearl at the center, and they flashed as they hit the light. “It’s a chain for your glasses! I think it would make you look even prettier than you already are! A critical pretty hit!” He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears at the sweetness of his husband’s thoughtful gesture. Bokuto wiped at the moisture and looked at him nervously. “What’s wrong Keiji? You don’t like it?” Akaashi frantically shook his head.

“I love it so much, but I didn’t get you anything! I’m a rotten husband…” Bokuto pulled him into a warm embrace, cradling his head against his chest.

“Don’t say that, baby, you’re the best husband. Just being married to you is the greatest gift I could ever get.” Akaashi started tearing up again.

“No, you’re the best husband.” Bokuto shook his head, resolute.

“No way, it’s you.” They went back and forth several times before they agreed to disagree on the matter. Akaashi carefully put the chain back in its box before grabbing the other man’s hand. He pressed a kiss to the silver ring on his finger and another to his lips, then spoke.

“Now, we’ve got a wedding party to plan.”

The plans had come together, and now, Akaashi was waiting impatiently on the couch for the first guests to arrive. He absentmindedly wound a finger around the chain of his glasses, the points of the golden stars biting into his flesh. There was a knock at the door, and he sprang up to answer it. He opened it to see bright orange hair and a big smile.

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata waved his hands above his head. Akaashi smiled.

“Hello, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.” He ushered the pair inside. However, he paused when the Kageyama asked him a question.

“What exactly is this party for, Akaashi-san?” The older furrowed his brow.

“Kou didn’t tell you?” The younger setter made a thoughtful face and cocked his head to the side.

“Well, he said it was to celebrate your wedding, and then Bokuto-san said he invited Shouyou too, so I asked Shou, but he told me the other guys on his team said Bokuto-san wasn’t married.” Hinata made a frustrated noise.

“Bokuto-san always tries to tell them, but Atsumu-san always treats it like a joke and Omi-san is just a jerk about it.” Akaashi sighed.

“It always seems like no one ever believes us.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his photo album until he reached a picture Miho had taken of them that day, when they got their certificate from the registry office. He showed the duo, who looked in fascination. Hinata jumped up and down excitedly.

“Marriage is so cool! Let’s get married, Tobio!” Kageyama blushed and looked away.

“N-not yet, dumbass.” Hinata cheered and threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. Akaashi was pulled away from the pair by another knock and opened the door to see Konoha and his sister.

“You know,” Konoha said, “You didn’t need to make Bokuto tell us individually. I know you know we live together.” Perhaps as retaliation for not telling Miho about his engagement, she failed to mention that she had been dating Konoha since their third year of high school, and he was forced to find out when he paid his sister a visit only to find them kissing against the wall.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be gross with my sister when you know I’m coming over.” Konoha looked scandalized.

“I only knew that you were coming over! How was I supposed to know when?!” Bokuto suddenly entered the living room, ending the conversation.

“Hey hey! It’s Konoha and Mi-nee!” Miho bristled at the nickname her brother-in-law gave her.

“I suppose I can’t tell you to stop calling me that, seeing as I’m legally your sister now, kind of.” Bokuto laughed and shook his head.

“Nope! Anyway, how’s medical school?” While Bokuto was occupied with their conversation, more and more guests streamed in until everyone had arrived, and they could begin the festivities. Akaashi gathered everyone in the living room.

“It has come to my attention,” he glanced at all of the faces watching him, “that some of you don’t know why we’re here tonight.” He crossed his arms. “This is a party to celebrate me and Kou’s wedding. And I have been made aware that _some_ people think this is a joke.” He pointed to the certificate framed on their wall. “I assure you, we’re dead serious. Silence washed over the room, and Akaashi noticed the smug look his husband was directing towards a few of his teammates. Atsumu was the first to speak up.

“How was I s’pose ta know Bokkun was telling the truth?! When a 19-year old tells ya he’s married, I think disbelief is tha normal reaction ta have!” Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll yer eyes at me, Omi! You didn’t believe him either!” Inunaki kicked both of them in the shin.

“You guys can’t even talk about weird. Check back in when you’ve dealt with whatever the hell you’ve got going on.” Sakusa made a disgruntled face, and Atsumu, who was _definitely not_ sitting in Sakusa’s lap with a hand in his black curls, made a disgusted noise. Kuroo, always eager to add flames to the fire, had a twisted smile on his face.

“I always knew they were married. I was the first one Bokuto told.” Kenma spoke up beside him, not looking away from his phone.

“That’s because he wanted you to offer to buy a wedding present. And you did.” Kuroo’s jaw dropped.

“Bokuto, you bastard, is that true?!” Bokuto shrugged and wrapped his arms around Akaashi.

“Anything for Keiji.” Kuroo shook his head in disgust.

“You traitor. I thought you trusted me.”

“With a face like that, who’d trust you?” Tsukishima never passed up an opportunity to provoke someone, and Yamaguchi scolded him with a slap to his arm.

“Don’t pick a fight, Tsukki.” The freckled man said, but Kuroo was already raring to go.

With the threat of a brawl steadily looming in their living room, Akaashi pulled Bokuto to the kitchen where the cake awaited. They weren’t able to find a 2-meter tall cake like Bokuto wanted, but Akaashi was happy with the two-tier chocolate cake decorated in white and gold. He cut a slice and set it on a plate, then wrapped his husband’s arm around his waist. He took a fork, stabbed a bit of cake and smeared it on the taller man’s nose. Akaashi kissed the frosting off until it was gone, and Bokuto pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, Keiji. You’re my whole world.”

“I love you too, Kou. My shining star.” And as the sound of yelling from their living room grew ever louder, and his husband drew him into another kiss, Akaashi thought if this was marriage, he wanted nothing more than to do it for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it, drop a comment, they give me so much serotonin
> 
> yell at me on twitter [@umiyan1000](https://twitter.com/umiyan1000)


End file.
